centralperkfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The One With The Proposal - Part 1
"The One With the Proposal" is a double length episode of the television situation comedy Friends. It first aired on May 18, 2000,[1] as the finale to the sixth season. It is normally transmitted as a whole episode in a one hour slot, but when it is split for a half hour slot the episodes are differentiated by having the title suffixed with Part One and Part Two. The episode was selected for Volume 4 of the "Best of Friends" DVD series, and when the series left the air in 2004, several articles and viewer polls included this episode as one of the 10 best of the series' 238 episodes.[1][2][3][4][5] Plot Ross is being questioned by his friends about his relationship with Elizabeth (Alexandra Holden); mainly asking if the relationship is going anywhere. Ross quickly claims he and Elizabeth are great together, and his friends are all wrong...until he sees her having a water balloon fight with her buddies. Deciding she is too young, he breaks off the relationship. Afterward, Ross questions his decision, until Elizabeth confirms her immaturity by dropping water balloons on his head from her upstairs window. Rachel takes Phoebe and Joey to a charity event helping children, including a silent auction. While Phoebe is obviously over-drinking (Phoebe: "The more I drink, the less there is for the kids to drink!"), Joey has bigger problems; misunderstanding the silent auction process, Joey thought that bidders guessed an item's worth, with the prize going to the person with the closest guess. (Rachel: Why would a charity give away a free boat? Joey: I don't know... charity?) Joey "guesses" $20,000 and "wins" a yacht. Rachel and Joey try to convince the next highest bidder to buy the boat, but in the process of persuading the man of the boat's virtues, Joey changes his mind and wants it for himself. Chandler has decided that it is time to propose to Monica. While at a restaurant, the two run into Monica's ex-boyfriend, Richard (Tom Selleck), who interrupts Chandler's proposal plan. When the others come home from the charity event, they constantly ask to see Monica's hand, thinking Chandler proposed already. Feeling that Monica will figure out that Chandler plans to propose (Chandler: "Who walks into a room and asks to see a person’s hands?!"), Joey suggests that Chandler pretend he doesn't care about marriage and never wants to get married. His plan turns for the worst when Richard returns and asks Monica for her hand in marriage. Since Monica thinks Chandler will never want to marry, she begins to wonder about rekindling the flame with Richard... Production According to the producers' DVD commentary for this episode, the original plot for Ross was to have Elizabeth announce that she was pregnant, ultimately resolving at the end of the following season when it would be revealed that Ross was not the father of the baby. This idea was ultimately rejected by the producers since it would be investing a lot of time in a secondary character without a payoff. It would have also have been difficult to use the cliffhanger for Rachel's pregnancy.[6] The producers decided to end the episode on a romantic moment rather than the usual joke. They also took care over the script before approaching Selleck to return as Richard, as the actor would only return if it seemed feasible.[6] The episode very nearly served as the series finale, given that NBC and Warner Bros. were in negotiations over the show's future up until four days before the episode aired. The series' stars demanded $750,000 salary for each actor per episode and agreed to a contract for two additional seasons, an agreement that later stretched into a further two seasons at $1 million salary for each of the stars.[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_One_with_the_Proposal&action=edit&section=5 edit Awards and nominations *'Nominated', Best Editing in a Multicamera Series[8] Category:Episodes Category:Season 6